


Missing scene from 19th July 2016

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Boyfriend Era, Canon Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “I can't believe you moved in.” - he sighed“I can.” - he laughed.“What? Did I say that out loud?” - asked Aaron surprised, then embarrassed.“Erm, you did... you weren't meant to?”Or...This is what happened after they decided to move in together





	Missing scene from 19th July 2016

They both smiled into the kiss, with relief. Aaron was relieved that his irrational fear, was nothing more than just fear, that Robert was really there to stay. And Robert was relieved because even if only for a moment he thought he might've lost Aaron for good, and that was a feeling he never ever wanted to feel again. And now that everything seemed to be sorted, he couldn't be happier. Moving in would be the best thing, and they were both looking forward to it.

 

The kiss slowly ended and it was nothing more than just soft brushes of lips by the time they opened their eyes again. Robert was still holding Aaron by the waist, and Aaron's hand was still on Robert's back, stroking it lightly. They didn't know what to say at first, then they realized that words were unnecessary right now. They understood each other without talking and that was enough for them. Being this close, seeing clear, without confusion was something they both appreciated. They stayed there, just living in the moment for a few minutes more before Aaron broke away to take a sip from his beer.

 

“So, you're gonna help me with my stuff then?” - asked Robert with that sly smile on his face that Aaron just wanted to kiss off of him.

 

“It's not gonna be much of a moving in is it? Half your stuff is already here.” - he snorted as he sat down on the sofa, waiting for Robert to join him. 

 

“I know, but... wouldn't it be better to do it together?” - he asked licking his lips as he kept on looking at Aaron's face, waiting for a reaction. 

 

“You just wanna do it in Vic's spare room one more time, don't ya?” - he laughed. 

 

“Well, she's working... nobody's there. It's a chance we gotta take. Because you're right, this place is crowded, and I don't want our first night ruined by someone walking in on us or something.” - he answered shrugging his shoulder.

 

“Look at ya, so considerate.”

 

“Look at ya, using fancy words.” - answered back Robert with the widest grin on his face.

 

“Shut up you, or I'm not letting you near my room.”

 

“Is that so? Hmm... how about you come with me now? Come on, I still have some clothes left at Vic's.” - he pleaded.

 

“Arghh don't remind me.” - sighed Aaron, clearly joking – “You have more stuff than me mum and Charity combined... and that's a lot.”

 

“Oi!” - laughed Robert – “I don't have that many clothes.”

 

“We'll see... but I'm gonna say 'I told you so' when your stuff won't fit into my drawers.” - he smiled knowingly. Robert had way too many clothes, and Aaron couldn't wait to make fun of him.

 

“Okay okay, can we go now?” - asked Robert standing up. He was more than impatient.

 

“Alright.” – laughed Aaron as he allowed Robert to pull him up from the couch. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

They came back later... much later. And after dinner and a quick chat with Liv, - telling her the news and all, - they were finally in Aaron's room.... well  _their_ room now. Robert stayed here many times before, they made love and had rough sex between these sheets more than he could count, but somehow this time felt different. This time was a first time in a way and he couldn't help the smirking smile on his face. 

 

“That good was is?” - asked Aaron as they lay in bed, still out of breath.

 

“Actually... yes.” - said Robert honestly, before he pulled him closer and kissed him once more. Everything was quiet for a while, it was only Robert's wandering finders dancing on Aaron's skin, which earned a low moan from him. They were happy, more than satisfied, but Aaron couldn't help his thoughts. 

 

“I had some words... with Lawrence.” - he said quietly, avoiding Robert's look.

 

“Why? When? What did he say?” - he tensed up for a second, not knowing what's happened. 

 

“It was nothing serious... a couple of days ago... he's... he's struggling to accept himself, and Sam wanted me to talk to him.” 

 

“Sam? Sam Dingle? That Sam?” - asked Robert having a difficult time to believe it. Aaron didn't even acknowledge his question, he just kept on speaking. 

 

“I told him he can sort himself out, I have. Then...” 

 

“Go on.” - said Robert turning completely to Aaron, waiting for him to finish the sentence.

 

“He asked why on earth did I pick you. If I'm so sorted like I said.”

 

“You what?” - asked Robert sitting up.

 

“It's not like I believed anything he said...”

 

“But what did he say?“

 

“He said... you're never gonna change, coz you can't. That you're gonna get bored, then you'll move on. That you never lov....”

 

“Stop.” - he interrupted him. - “He's wrong. You know he is, right?” - he asked as he tried to look into Aaron's eyes. It was difficult since he was looking anywhere else but Robert. 

 

“I know.“ - he whispered. Robert didn't believe him. 

 

“Aaron, look at me.” - he asked him, as he touched his cheek. - “You... you made me question myself. You helped me accept myself, who I really was all along. You were always there.... always. When I moved back here I was in denial... you know that. But then... we met.” - he smiled saying the last bit with the softest voice Aaron has ever heard. It made him smile as well. 

 

“I know, I know.”

 

“But you were thinking about, what if he's right.... you were, weren't ya?” - he asked and it wasn't in a mocking tone. It's not like he didn't give him any reason. He was secretive, with this Ryan stuff to deal with.... he was acting shifty, of course, Aaron thought all sorts. 

 

“Maybe... for a moment..... I know you've changed.” - he said immediately because it was true. He could see. Everyone could see, Robert was a different man. But these last couple of days... he was weird. Of course, now he knows what it was all about, but his mind went there... just for a second. He knew it wasn't true, but still... his mind went there for a second or two. 

 

“Aaron, I love you, what we have... it's... it's everything to me. You hear me?” - he asked making him to look at him again. 

 

“I know. I know, I'm sorry I just...”

 

“You don't have to be sorry for anything.” - he chuckled. - “Just … you just have to know... I've never felt like this before... you make me a better man Aaron. It's all because of you. I meant it you know... when I told you that I try to change for you for the better. So you can be proud of me.”

 

“I'm proud of ya Robert.” - he said finally before he kissed him briefly. - “I really am.”

 

“Is there anything else? Because you can tell me you know. I want you to be able to rely on me.”

 

“I know.” - smiled Aaron – “I promise I'll always tell you if something's up, okay?”

 

“It's a deal.” – said Robert snuggling up to Aaron. 

 

“I can't believe you moved in.” - he sighed

 

“I can.” - he laughed.

 

“What? Did I say that out loud?” - asked Aaron surprised, then embarrassed. 

 

“Erm, you did... you weren't meant to?” - chuckled Robert – “Aww that's …”

 

Shut up.” - smirked Aaron with his face still as red as a tomato.

 

“I've always wanted this you know.” - said Robert out of the blue, mainly to change the topic. Aaron looked at him confused, so he went on – “You and me, living together.”

 

“Easy... it's only happened now.” - he laughed – “Wonder if you're gonna say the same two weeks from now as well.” 

 

“I know I will. And two weeks after that as well. This is it for me.” - he said closing his eyes, completely unaware of the look Aaron gave him. It was the look of love. It was a look Aaron would also be ashamed of if Robert would've seen it. It came right from his heart, with all the feelings he didn't wanna say out loud just yet... but they were there. Everything was there... in one tiny look. And Aaron knew that he felt the same. Robert was it for him too. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you have some requests about missing scenes we didn't see but you'd like to, give me a shout and I see what I can do. 
> 
> tumblr: susieskinner93
> 
> twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
